TriWorld Adventure
by Quathis
Summary: A last request by Jiraiya propels Naruto into another world and an adventure that will rock the three worlds! Crossover with Negima.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Negima. This is just for fun and to satiate my insane mind. Enjoy.

**Naruto: Tri-world Adventure**

_Konohagakure no Sato, two weeks after Pain's attack _

Uzumaki Naruto sat alone in his apartment gathering his meager possessions in preparation to leave to the family estate Jiraiya had left him. The will reading today left the estate and all in it, including all of Ero-sennin's notes on sealing, ninjutsu, and Ichi Icha. He'd probably give Kakashi-sensei the third set.

He paused his packing as he looked at the leather bound books lying on his bed. Jiraiya's journals, several leather bound tomes filled with the personal musings of the old pervert, had been left to his daughter, with Naruto as the designated delivery boy. She also needed to know about his death and the funeral planned. The blond shinobi wondered how he would get them to Shizuna-neechan in Japan. Maybe Ero-sennin left something for him in the notes in his new home. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to get to her in the other world.

_Three days later, Hokage's office_

Naruto knew he needed to be on his best behavior to get what he needed. The village was safe for now but he was still needed in case something happened, both as the newest sage which made the Rasenshuriken a viable attack. Plus he'd just gotten back from the training trip to Mt. Myobokuzan with the toads. But Shizuna-neechan needed to know about Ero-Sennin, and Naruto was ready to get to where she lived.

So armed with the notes and the best manners Iruka and Fukasaku had drilled into him, the powerful young ninja prepared to plead his case. A proper knock on Baa- . . . the Hokage's door was answered after a moment. With manners that would have made Iruka proud, he quietly entered the office to find two unexpected visitors to the village.

"Gaara? Temari? What're you two doing here?"

Manners, meet window. Window, manners.

"We are here to help with your training, Naruto," Gaara's monotone voice disguised the warmth in his green eyes. "Wind users are rare, even in Suna, and Temari has agreed to help you better master it."

Naruto's eyes got wide as he stared at the young woman in front of him. _Learn wind manipulation from Temari?!_ The sheer giddiness of such advanced training almost made him forget why he was there. But looking down at his hands and seeing the notes there reminded him of his purpose. Remembering his manners, the young man bowed politely, almost causing Tsunade to fall on her face in shock. Fortunately for her dignity and Naruto's face, she recovered in time.

"I appreciate the offer and will happily train under you Temari-sensei, but there is a personal matter I need take care of first."

This time Tsunade and Temari both face-faulted at how un-Naruto-ish Naruto was acting. Gaara just raised an eyebrow questioningly. The women recovered and Tsunade gave a slight cough to get Naruto's attention.

"What 'personal matter' would that be Naruto?" asked the Godaime.

"I need to go get Ero- . . . um, Jiraiya-sensei's daughter for the funeral. She should be here for that," said Naruto. He braced himself for any number of reactions: outrage, indignity, even crying (though the idea of that occurring with these people scared him).

"That's fine. The training wasn't going to start until after the funeral anyway," Tsunade smiled sadly at him, "I'm sure Temari would like you fully focused on the training anyway."

Blatant acceptance . . . that was new for Naruto. He blinked a bit before shrugging and bowing again. "Thank you." Maybe this manners thing wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mahora Academy_

"Shizuna-sensei, thank you for listening!" exuberantly shouted Sasaki Makie.

The guidance councilor for Mahora smiled gently at the girl, "No problem, Makie-chan, but you really should spend more time on your studies. You won't be able to stay on the gymnastics team with failing grades."

Makie just gave a strained smile and rushed to leave before another lecture on her poor grades could begin. As she rushed out of the office, she bumped someone and turned to apologize when she saw who it was. The apology died before it could begin as she stared dumbly at the bright blue eyes of a cute guy. The whisker marks triggered a memory alerting her to who he was. She had heard from some of her classmates, but this was her first time actually talking with him.

"Naruto-kun, what a surprise to see you here! Come here and give me a hug," Shizuna happily ordered the young man, who complied with a ready smile.

Makie took that moment to better observe the infamous Naruto, who visited with his sister a couple years ago. Most of the rumors said he was a nice guy with a loud voice and a taste for orange clothes. The black jeans and dark blue shirt but that rumor down, though she had to admit the outfit looked good on him. The contrast between the dark clothes and his bright hair and eyes gave him a mysterious and exotic look.

She turned to leave as the two entered Shizuna's office, but stopped when she heard a crash followed by terrible sobs. She rushed back to the door and cracked it open, stopping when she met those blue eyes again. The sadness and pain emitted by them made her want to cry, though she had no idea what was going on. Deciding it better to leave quietly, Makie eased the door shut and tip-toed away.

Only when Shizuna disappeared for a couple days did she remember to tell her classmates about meeting the fabled boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizuna latched onto Naruto after he had delivered the news.

Her vagabond father, her dear papa was gone.

She cried her eyes dry onto Naruto's shoulder, letting him comfort her as her mind kept going over the news.

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked at the floor, his usual grin and sparkle were missing. Dread pooled in her gut as she studied her father's apprentice._

_"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"_

_His gaze was mournful as it reached hers, "I'm sorry, Shizuna-neechan. Ero- . . . Jiraiya-sensei died during a mission."_

_As if a spear pierced her chest the life went out of her. She fell against her desk, knocking over books and mementoes before Naruto could catch her. _

_End Flashback_

She never heard Makie open the door, barely felt Naruto change position. Minutes passed by as she let the pain vent. With anyone else at any other time she wouldn't allow herself this luxury of grieving, but Naruto had that effect on people, especially those who he had bonded with.

"There'll be a funeral held in the Village in two days. Do you want to go?"

Shizuna blinked as the thought penetrated the storm of sadness. Go to Konoha, where her father grew up, and always told stories of, but would never let her go?

"I'd like that very much, Naruto-kun."

Though she would need to make some preparations for the trip, she didn't think the Headmaster would have any problems with her taking the first real vacation of her time at Mahora. It'd be good to see where her papa came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you like to explain exactly _why_ I can't go to my father's funeral?" asked Shizuna to the Mahora Headmaster. Her normally smiling face was frowning, causing Headmaster Konoemon to cringe in fear.

Shizuna, he knew, was like a wave. Most of the time she was calm and fun to be around, but when she got agitated, she was known to destroy buildings. It wasn't so bad though.

They were planning to redo the gym anyway.

"Shizuna, the Festival is coming up and we will need your help with the preparations. I'm sorry, but everyone will need to contribute to the safety of the Festival and its attendees," said Konoemon. He didn't like it, but her area of expertise was magical communication. Coordinating teams and information were vital in a Festival this size.

Shizune's angry frown slipped to one of depression with her whole face sagging in despair. Then like a light switch being hit, a light came to eyes and a smile graced her lips.

"What if I get some help while I'm there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya's funeral was a quiet affair. Most of those in attendance only knew the fallen Toad Sage by reputation, though some were friends and former subordinates from his active mission days. Once Tsunade revealed her identity, Shizuna felt near royalty with the respect and reserve given her by the ninja of the Hidden Leaf. She engaged in conversation with anyone who had something to say about her father, be it good or bad. The later seemed more abundant among the women in attendance. After an hour of hearing ninja reminisce about her father, the strained smile she'd arrived with had become genuine, along with the laughing tears that came from hearing the many mishaps her papa had before he took to wandering.

It was later that evening when she finally had the opportunity to talk to his old teammate, who she needed to talk to for another reason.

Shizuna had after all come to hire a ninja or two.

The Hokage's desk was bare except for the few jugs of sake and two drinking dishes being used by equally well-endowed women. They'd spent the hour drinking and swapping stories, some Jiraiy related and some work related. If Shizuna shifted uncomfortably whenever dangerous missions were mentioned, Tsuande chalked it up to her being a civilian not used to the dangers of her father's occupation.

Shizuna finally decided that her guilty conscious couldn't wait any longer and barely kept herself from blurting out her request.

"I'd like to hire Naruto-kun for a mission."

That brought Tsunade up short. Shaking her head a bit to clear the alcohol haze, she stared at the younger woman a moment before sighing. "What type of mission is it?"

"There's a festival occurring where I work, and the area involved is large. We expect some trouble and it appears we will be understaffed to watch the whole festival, so I was hoping to hire Naruto-kun to help. He knows the area and would have little trouble blending in."

Tsunade looked surprised to ever hear the phrase "blend in" and Naruto in the same sentence. The young man took great pains to never "blend in." Her question was stopped by how sincere Shizuna looked. No smile at a personal joke, furrowing of the brow in worry, and the fear in her eyes proved that this was an honest customer. Time to iron out the details.

"How dangerous is this festival going to be?"

"Nothing life threatening. Just some rabble rousers and the like."

Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought. "When?"

"It will start in two weeks. It'd probably be best if he showed up a few days before."

"Alright. Now, how do you intend to pay? I'm afraid I send off one of my best for charity work right now."

Shizuna nodded, "I'm aware of that." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small cloth sack. "Will this do?" Out the sack came a small gemstone. Tsunade's eyebrows lifted as her eyes widened.

"Does everyone in your world carry those around?"

Shizuna smiled, "No, but Father liked to spoil me."

Tsunade could only laugh at the image of her perverted teammate as a doting father. "Alright, is there any other information I or Naruto needs to be made aware of?"

Shizuna thinks a moment before a mischievous chuckle escapes her lips. Tsunade looked at her puzzled, her face asking the silent question. Shizuna smiled, "Just tell Naruto that his old class will love to see him again."

Tsunade's puzzlement grew, "What class?"

"The one he attended when he went to Mahora."

Tsunade's eyebrows raised, "Tell me he didn't use his Oiroke no Jutsu."

"He didn't, but Father told me about that. Father found another way to get Naruto in the class. Ask him about it."

Tsunade's curiosity would accept nothing less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's chapter one. Winged Fox should be done next week. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima. This is just for fun.

**Naruto: Tri-World Adventure**

As the sun peeked over the mountains surrounding the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a blond haired youth could be seen sitting cross-legged on his roof top in meditation. Despite having mastered Sage chakra, Fukasaku had charged Naruto with perfecting his control, senses, and range while in his meditative stillness. Of course, spending a half hour in meditation had worked wonders on Naruto's mind set – which was still hyper, but calmer and more controlled than before. As he focused on his breathing and letting his senses extend to the rest of the village, an alarm sounded on the roof top beside him.

He looked down and saw the time, causing him to grab his hitai-ate from his lap and dash from his new home. This was the first day of his training with Temari in wind manipulation. The excitement surged through him like the Kyuubi's nasty chakra, driving him to where he needed to go. Temari had mentioned she hated to be kept waiting, and Naruto didn't want to tick off a jounin who created tornadoes with a wave of her fan . . . at least, he didn't want to until he could make bigger tornadoes.

Still in Sage Mode, Naruto made it to the training site in less than half the time he expected. He was able to sense Temari waiting in the area with her chakra suppressed, which meant little to a sage connected to all the energy of nature. He debated sneaking up on her, but deciding he'd try the manners thing again to see if that worked better. So he just jumped from the tree he was in to rest on the ground.

That was when he felt something in the air. Or better put, he felt the air moving towards him. He looked towards the area he knew Temari was in and his yellow eyes widened as a small vortex of air came spinning right at him. He jumped to the side to dodge and looked back to see the spot he had been standing on was now another small crater covering the training ground. He looked at his new teacher.

"Oi! What's the big idea?!" he shouted. He braced himself for another blast, but relaxed when Temari landed in front of him with a wide smile on her face, her fan closed and tucked into her wide belt. His eyes narrowed but his lips curled into a smile. He'd learned under some pretty brutal teachers so he knew better than to completely drop his guard after something like that.

Temari's smile became feral as she started her lesson, "Just wanted to check your awareness level. It'll be the first part of your training under me. This skill is what separates someone who uses wind jutsu from someone who is a master of the wind." She pulled her fan out of her belt and swung it across her shoulders. "Using the air around you, controlling it, reading it, those are the marks of a true wind master. Now, I need to know just how much that Sage technique of yours helped you sense that attack."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly, "A lot. I knew where you were before I got here. I could feel the chakra in the air easily with Sage techniques."

Temari smirked, "Well, then turn it off. You're not cheating while I'm your sensei."

Naruto shrugged, "Can't just '_turn it off'_ like a light switch. I need to use it up. Use jutsus or something."

Naruto wondered how Temari's grin could become a cross between a predatory beast stalking its prey and a fangirl stalking the object of her affections. It put him off as the normally reserved kunoichi seemed to be trembling with barely contained excitement. It was honestly freaking him out.

"Does that include the Rasenshuriken?"

Naruto nodded and had to step back when she yelled at him to show her that jutsu. This training wasn't anything like he was expecting, though the show off in him readily complied. So with the help of two Kage Bushins Naruto made his most powerful ninjutsu – a large, dense ball of swirling wind natured chakra with four blades coming from its middle. Not wanting to destroy any more of his precious home, Naruto hurled the Rasenshuriken into the sky and waited for it to get far enough away to use a pulse of sage chakra to blow it up.

Temari and the rest of Konoha were treated with a five second windstorm that shook trees and spooked some of the wildlife. Naruto hoped he didn't get in any trouble for that. After all the praise he'd gotten from the villagers and especially the ninjas, he didn't want to go back to being the troublemaker. He was too used to the warm eyes and smiles he got from the people. Temari didn't look like she'd be of much help, as she was standing there with a huge grin while staring at the spot where the Rasenshuriken exploded. He thought he saw her lips moving, but there wasn't any sound coming out.

She caught him off guard by blurring in front of him and latched on with a bone crushing hug and a peck on the cheek. He froze in shock at the sudden intimate actions. Collecting himself, he turned to ask Temari what she was doing when he noticed her face very near his and sporting the biggest smile he'd ever seen. It made him stumble back in surprise, and he was glad when she let him regain his balance. Given his general lack of contact with people, especially loverly young women, outside of life threatening situations, Naruto was extremely confused on why she did that. Or what he should do about it.

_In Hokage's office_

Gaara was holding an open hand to Tsunade while staring out the window as the Rasenshuriken was fading into a strong breeze. Tsunade grumbled as she slapped a handful of bills into the younger Kage's hand. Gaara smiled, "I know my sister. The three things she gets passionate over: her family, her food, and wind jutsus. One way or another she would have gotten him to show her that jutsu."

Tsunade just grumbled about "show-offy blonde's."

_Back with Naruto and Temari_

"So you ready to do this the honest way?" Temari teased Naruto.

He blinked as he realized that his Sage Chakra had run out. '_Must've put more chakra into the Rasenshuriken than I was intending. Awesome size on that one._' He nodded to her and that predatory smile was back. He wondered if this is what Shikamaru meant when he called women "troublesome."

"To start the training, you're going to need to strip."

Definitely what Shikamaru was talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were filled with Naruto in his boxers getting pelted by Temari and her wind jutsu collection. The tornado ones hurt, but the worst was the exploding wind bullets. Plus with his advanced healing, Naruto made the perfect self-repairing training dummy. To help his training, Temari had him put on a blindfold and plug his ears. She said it was to get him using his other senses, but Naruto thought she just enjoyed throwing him around.

He knew on some level she did enjoy causing him pain, but he had to admit it worked. He had slowly learned how to sense the incoming air attacks with all his available senses. It felt a lot like being in Sage mode, and being able to feel everything around him.

Sage Mode was great, almost as great as Ramen. Almost.

There was a difference between Sage Mode and Temari's air training. Instead of sensing all the chakra around him, he could feel the air. He could feel how hot and cold it was, and how it was moving. Feeling it was the first step though, Naruto soon learned that he needed to learn what it all meant. That took most of the first three days he spent training, but now it was getting easy to sense the attacks and dodge them.

Now with four days of training left, he stood in the now almost completely destroyed training field waiting for Temari to arrive. He was stretching and doing warm up exercises to keep himself busy. He was really excited for the next part of training. He hoped she'd teach him how to make tornados today. Or the exploding wind bullet thingies.

For a guy with few jutsu to pick from, any new one was like an early birthday. Especially if it exploded. Explosions were useful for distractions, high damage, and just plain cool.

Cool. Cool air. The air had shifted, stirred. He held up a hand to feel the air better then immediately lunged to his right. Something that he couldn't recognize made a cut in the ground. Even the rock the size of head. With the cut going through it the width of his finger.

"That was a Kaze no Yaiba. Mid-ranged attack that can, at its best, cut through almost anything. This will also be a good jutsu to show the next technique you're going to learn. Compression."

Naruto looked at Temari blank faced, "What's compression?"

Temari got the scary grin again, "This." She made a "v" shape with her pointer and middle fingers then made a downward slash with her hand. Naruto thought he saw a something in the air, a shimmer or something. His jaw dropped as a rock a dozen or so paces away got cut then exploded outward. Two larger pieces joined the many smaller fragments that peppered the grounds.

Naruto stared at the spot where the rock had rested and occasionally looked at its scattered remains. After a minute of mute observation he turned to Temari with a grin that matched hers, "Let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fell into bed a tired but extremely happy shinobi. It had taken very little time for him to master compression, since it was a part of the Rasengan's third stage training. Temari decided that they'd spend the remaining time working on jutsu. Something Naruto was extremely happy for, having a very narrow selection of jutsu to choose from. The Kaze no Yaiba and the Fudan jutsu both were good mid-ranged justsu that could be easily compressed for explosive effect.

He hoped the next couple of days she'd show him more jutsu. He'd actually forgotten the old excitement of learning a new technique, but today brought it all back. Plus making something explode was always fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you've learned awareness and compression pretty well for the limited time we had. With how well you took that trainging, I can honestly say you'd have made a good Suna shinobi," Temari said as she smiled at him. "I don't tell that to just everyone you know."

Naruto matched her smile and puffed his chest out.

Temari continued, "Now I have noticed that your Shunshin moves aren't the best, but if you combine the awareness part of your training with it, you'll find some big increases in speed."

Naruto looked at her with a blank look. "What's Shunshin?"

She looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. His speed was high enough that she assumed he had to be using a speed enhancing technique. "Shunshin is a jutsu that increases your speed so you look like you're teleporting from one spot to another. It's so common that the whole class of speed enhancing jutsu are called Shunshin." She noticed that his blank look never changed. "Are you telling me you don't use a jutsu to enhance your speed, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged, "I usually just push chakra to my muscles to move faster. That's all I've ever really done since I learned chakra control."

Temari almost fell over in shock, and she stumbled a bit before regaining her senses. It was like asking a jounin what chakra control exercise they preferred and having the jounin ask "what's chakra". Naruto was a legend now, and he didn't even know the name of a basic brakc of jutsu? She took a deep breath, "Naruto-kun, that's such a low level way of increasing speed that it's not even called a jutsu. Do you remember when Gaara fought the Uchiha at the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto nodded.

She continued, "The Uchiha was using a type of Shunshin that increases speed with chakra output. It boosts your normal speed several times and is the common way ninjas attain high speed. How can no one have ever taught you one Shunshin technique?"

Naruto shrugged again, "Well, since I got back from my training with Ero-, I mean Jiraiya-sensei, I've been able to keep up with most of my fights. Though Sasuke . . ." He remembered how slow he felt against his old teammate, how useless. That brought up chasing the Akatsuki with Gaara, and trying to stop Pain from skewering Fukasaku. Then all the times before when he wasn't fast enough: Haku on the bridge, Kiba in the Chunin preliminaries, Neji in the finals, and finally when he fought Sasuke in the Valley of the End.

Too slow so many times.

Naruto looked at Temari with a fire that impressed her. "Can you teach me Shunshin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was the last day of Naruto's training under Temari. She was impressed by what he'd been able to learn, especially with Shunshin. He used a few Kage Bushin to increase his learning time and within three hours had gotten a noticeable increase in his speed. She knew if he kept practicing, he'd have another thing in common with the Yondaime Hokage – other than just looks. He'd also mastered the basic Shunshi, a boost of speed for about ten meters, which was known by almost all ninja villages. Again, he'd used his Kage Bushin to master the seal-less version of the justu meant for quick use.

She had taught him less than a handful of jutsu: two midrange attack, a close range attack, and two Shunshin techniques. She had a scroll with some other jutsu for him, including a strong long range attack that would really round out his attacks. After this mission Tsunade-sama said he was going on, she'd stop by and check on his progress.

Today, Naruto wanted to try out a new Shunshin move he had thought the day before. At that moment he was standing with two kunai in his hands. His eyes were intently staring at a spot ten meters ahead of him, on the far side of two training dummies. Two Kaze no Yaiba's formed on the blades. '_Impressive,_' she thought. It was a harder version of what that chain smoking jounin had taught him, but with a lot more benefits. He vanished into Shunshin, reappearing ten meters away, the Kaze no Yaibas gone.

The two training dummies blasted back, rough gouges on their torsos.

Temari's eyes widened. She knew Naruto had a lot guts and chakra, it was what he was known for, but the sheer focus it would take to maintain two Kaze no Yaiba's centered on kunai was awe inspiring. Her jaw dropped as her mind tried to calculate the requirements of what he'd just done.

Naruto hopped over to her with a gleeful smile smeared across his face. He knew he'd earned his title of "Most Surprising Ninja" again, but that shocked look on people's faces just never failed to fill him with pride and no little amount of prankster joy. "The trick is to let the Kaze no Yaibas break."

He was taken aback when that that feral look came into her eyes and she demanded, "Teach me how you did that. Now."

With their roles reversed, the two worked hard the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk, waiting for the Hokage to say something. He'd finished the training with Temari yesterday, and was ready for a new mission. He really wanted to try out his new skills. There were two things on the bare desk, a clothing box and a scroll.

The scroll sitting on Tsunade's interested him. It could be his new mission. It was thick with a seal he couldn't see from where he was standing. Remembering the manners thing, Naruto bowed politely to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, I request a mission."

Tsunade looked into his dancing blue eyes and wide smile, and she could sigh as she thought of the bombshell she had agonized over dropping on his happy little world. "Naruto, have a seat." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. "There's something I need to tell you."

Naruto plopped down into a chair and looked at Tsunade expectantly. She picked up the scroll and held it out to him.

"These are yours. The box is something Shizuna sent for a mission she requested. The scroll is something that I believe you ready for." While the thought of doing a mission for Shizuna made Naruto grin with anticipation, the scroll seemed to call him – a pulling at his heart. Picking it up, he noticed that the seal was a blood release type. That fact did send some warning bells off in his head. Blood release seals were hard to make and a pain to release.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"The last of your mother's possessions."

Naruto felt like someone had stolen his ability to breathe. Something from his unknown parents? It was a dream come true, and Naruto quickly bit his thumb, breaking the skin easily. He smeared the blood across the seal and pushed chakra into it. The seal disappeared and a cloth-wrapped bundle was now in Naruto's hands. Delicately, almost reverently, the loud mouthed ninja unwrapped the bundle. Inside was a sheath with two slim handles showing at one end. A shaky hand grabbed one of the handles and pulled, revealing a gleaming blade about the length of his whole forearm and as wide as his hand. He stared at his reflection in the polished metal.

"Those are your mother's butterfly swords, Singer and Dancer. She made them live up to their names, too," Tsunade told him. "She was a lot like you - loud but a good ninja."

"What was her name?" Naruto asked, never taking his eyes from the blade.

"Uzumaki Kushina, of the former Whirlpool Country."

Naruto felt his eyes well up with tears then release them down his cheeks. A name, he finally had a name to go with the idea of "his mother." Though that name did tug at his memory for some reason. "Is there a picture?"

Tsunade reached into a drawer and pulled out a folder. Gently sheathing the blade, Naruto took the folder and opened it to see a standard ninja information file. "Sensei kept it safe after she died. He thought you'd want it."

Naruto nodded as he touched the small picture included in the file. His tears made it hard to see her face, but he made out red hair and bright smile. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and stared hard at the picture. He looked up at Tsunade with a shocked look on his face. His eyes went to the box on the desk. Tsunade was surprised to see the embarrassed flush on his face.

"Naruto, what is it?"

He gulped and set the folder down. He reached out and opened the box a crack, peeking into it. Closing it quickly, he leaned away from it muttering, "She's got to be joking."

"Naruto," Tsunade growled.

He stared at her helplessly and slumped in despair, "It'll be easier to show you. Where can I change?"

She pointed to a room connected to her office. He picked up the box and went in. Tsunade waited for ten minutes, listening to the assorted noises Naruto made as he changed his clothes. Finally the door opened, and out stepped a near carbon copy of Uzumaki Kushina when she was sixteen, only with shorter hair. "Naruto . . ." she started but trailed off. He, now she, was wearing a red checkered skirt, a white button up dress shirt, and a burgundy jacket. She was now trying to tie a ribbon at the collar with very little success. She did not look happy.

"Yeah Baa-chan, it's me. Ero-Sennin made me do this when we visited Shizuna-neechan last time. She works at the all-girls portion of the school and he wanted her to keep an eye on me. He said it was good practice for infiltration missions. The name he gave me was Uzumaki Kushina. Guess he thought the name fit."

Tsunade stared in shock for a few moments before falling down on the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed uproariously.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be at Mahora. Please Review.

**Jutsu List**

**Kaze No Yaiba** (Blade of Wind) - a B-rank wind jutsu, mid-ranged (five to ten meters). Cuts through most substances and can be pressurized, creating an explosion after initial cutting has subsided. Can also be attached to weapons.

**Fudan** (Wind Bullet) - ball of wind chakra fired from mouth. C-ranked justu, mid-ranged (five to ten meters). No cutting, just kinetic force, but has potential for explosive force with pressurization.

**Shunshin **(Body Flicker) - a C-ranked speed jutsu used to move almost instantaneosly from one spot to another with maximum range of ten meters. Also name of branch of ninjutsu dealing with speed enhancement.


End file.
